This invention relates to supplying voltage to a memory module.
Memory modules, such as a small outline dual in-line memory module (xe2x80x9cSO-DIMMxe2x80x9d), currently use a common collector voltage (xe2x80x9cVCCxe2x80x9d) of 3.3 volts (xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d). Their components, however, can sometimes operate at lower voltages. For example, some synchronous dynamic random access memories (xe2x80x9cSDRAMxe2x80x9d) used in SO-DIMMs can operate at 2.5 V with little or no performance degradation.
In general, in one aspect of the invention, data is obtained which indicates a level of voltage needed by a memory module for operation. The level of voltage is then supplied to the memory module.
Among the advantages of the invention may be one or more of the following. The memory module can be powered with less voltage (for example, 2.5 V) without substantially affecting its performance. The memory module is thus well suited for use in portable computers and other battery-powered devices. Another benefit is that the same memory module can be used with systems that have different voltage requirements. For example, the same memory module could be used with 2.5 V systems and with 3.3 V systems.